Purr For Me
by speed killz
Summary: Sango is intruigued by InuYasha's purring, and intends on checking it out.


Purr For Me

InuYasha sighed and stared at Sango from across the hut. She was sitting down, cross legged, rubbing a cloth absent mindedly over her bone boomerang. He was sure that she had noticed his stare by now, as observant as she was. Until she said something about it though, he was going to continue staring. She was so....

He couldn't find the words to describe it; he had given up long ago. Instead, he had grown satisfied with watching her from afar, admiring her body as it moved, her beautiful voice....Well, he _was_ satisfied with that, until now. Now he wanted more, but he wasn't sure if he could have more.

A soft growl escaped from between his teeth, gutteral as it rumbled up from deep within his chest. Sango paused, then raised her head to stare at him, an eyebrow cocked in questioning, a smirk upon her lovely features.

"Yes, InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha stared into her chocolate brown eyes with his deep golden eyes, but didn't say anything. She held his gaze for a moment, before smiling at him again. Absent-mindedly she swept a lock of hair behind her ear, then lowered her head again to continue wiping at her hiraikotsu.

A few more minutes passed in silence, before Sango raised her head again. InuYasha, watching her, caught the movement and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, mimicking her.

"Can you growl for me again?" She asked, catching him completely off-guard.

"...What?" He asked, wondering if she was asking what he thought she was.

"Growl for me." SHe said, a smile playing at her lips.

"Why?" He asked.

"'Cause it's sexy." She said.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed even as his face flushed a deep red.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Sango spoke.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

InuYasha said nothing; he merely stared at her.

Sango returned the stare for a few seconds before lowering her head and resuming her polishing. She didn't really expect anything out of InuYasha now that she had asked, so she was surprised when a low rumbling filled the air. She smiled to herself, keeping her head down, as she listened to the soft growl emanating from InuYasha.

Eventually though, she couldn't resist, and she slowly raised her head to look at InuYasha. He was staring at her, his chin lowered slightly so that it appeared he was glaring at her. A shiver ran through her as she saw InuYasha's slightly feral look, and a familiar heat passed through her body, one she quickly suppressed, lest he notice.

"Mmm, is that the only growl you can do?" She asked softly, setting aside her bone boomerang and leaning forward onto her hands and knees.

What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, eying her as she slowly moved toward him.  
Sango stopped when she was in front of him. She sat up, folding her legs into seiza. "I mean, is that the only sound you can make? It sounds kind of angry....is there any cuter or softer ones you can do?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I can make any sound you want me to make." He replied. "Only thing is, you gotta make me make that sound."

Sango's eyebrows shot up. "Oh?"

InuYasha smirked. "Yeah...So what kind of sounds do you want me to make...?"

Sango hummed and smiled. "Well...." She slid a bit closer, and extended her arm slowly toward InuYasha. She slowly uncurled her fist, and extended her fingertips toward InuYasha's face. InuYasha held her gaze as her fingertips slid closer and closer. Sango reached out the final few inches, and brushed her fingers along his cheek, trying not to feel the pain that lanced through her when he involuntarily flinched away from her touch. When he settled down, she moved her fingers along his cheek. He stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers, as she gently caressed his cheek. As her fingertips slipped down his throat, his deep growl subsided to a gentle purr, and Sango giggled despite herself, as InuYasha's eyes slid closed.

Her fingers found the soft skin near his collarbone, fingers sliding over the protruding bone before making their way back up his throat. The purr deepened, and Sango hesitantly reached forward with her other hand, placing it against InuYasha's chest. There was little vibration; most of it resonated from his throat. She suspected that the earlier deep growling would have vibrated deeper in his chest.

Her thoughts trailed off as she realized just how well muscled his chest was beneath her hand. She paused, then removed her hand from his chest. Her other hand continued to explore his cheek and throat though, and the soft purring from InuYasha never ceased.

"Thats..."

InuYasha opened his eyes at the sound of Sango's quiet, amazed voice. He refocused his golden gaze on Sango's beautiful brown eyes.

His purring stopped as he opened his mouth to speak. "That's what?" He asked.

Sango flicked her eyes up from his throat to meet his gaze.

"It's incredible the way it sounds." She said, blushing mildly as she felt another flash of heat flood her body. InuYasha didn't blink as she stared at him, but he could feel himself blushing furiously in response to her comment.

Sango smirked as she saw the hanyou's face turning red. She was about to tease him, when he spoke up.

"You know there are other sounds I can make...in different situations...."

Sango's eyebrow raised slightly and she wondered if this was InuYasha's version of a come-on. A swift second of indecision was quickly overcome as she decided to find out what direction the hanyou was intending to go. She leaned forward again, and smirked at him. "Oh?"

He responded in kind, leaning forward. His bangs fell into his eyes, but his smirk was plainly visible. He shook his head, and his bangs shifted. His golden eyes became more visible, and they glowed brightly in the light of the setting sun that shone in through the doorway.

Sango held his gaze for a second, before he leaned even closer. His mouth by her ear, he breathed lightly through his mouth, his breath on her neck. With a swift, but sure movement, his tongue slid up the side of her neck, the tip gently grazing against her earlobe.

A shudder ran through her and a soft gasp escaped her lips before she could catch it. Involuntarily, her head tilted back and her eyes fell closed as another shiver arched her back.

All at once, she was aware of InuYasha's claws lightly grazing the opposite side of her throat, even as he gently pressed his fangs against her.

"Mmmm...."

InuYasha smirked, but continued his ministrations. Softly, he began purring, a deeper purr than when she had been stroking his neck, but not quite a growl. Sango immediately turned her head to the side and began kissing InuYasha's throat, not caring about the consequences. Within seconds he had managed to get her very turned on, and her mind was a blank to everything except InuYasha and how good he was making her feel.

InuYasha shied away from her kisses; not willingly, but Sango would have none of it. As he leaned to the side to move his neck away from her, she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to the floor on his back. She rolled on top of him, grinning as she straddled his waist.

He stared up at her and his breath came fast as his bright golden eyes stared up at her. She stared back for a second, before leaning forward and grabbing his wrists. She pinned his wrists above his head, and lowered her face so that their noses were almost touching. By now the blood was pumping rapidly through her body, and she was breathing hard. Partly from arousal, and partly from anticipation. She forced herself to calm down, knowing what might happen if she was lucky. She never broke eye contact with InuYasha, waiting for the sign that she knew would give her what she wanted...

There!

InuYasha's eyes had flicked down to her lips, and back up again, so quickly she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't just inches away. She suppressed a smirk; she was glad she wasn't the only one thinking along these lines...

She allowed her head to lower just a bit further, tilting it only very slightly to the right. InuYasha's eyelids slowly started to lower, as his chin lifted slightly. Sango allowed her own eyes to close, but before she did, she noticed out of the top corner of her peripheral vision InuYasha's ear flick.

Before she knew it, InuYasha had exploded into action, reacting to something unseen and unheard as he broke free of Sango's grasp, eyes flying open. Before Sango could protest, he bodily picked her up, pushing her off of him. She was thrown onto her backside as he jumped across the room. He slammed his back into the wall, and slid down the wall into a sitting position just as a shadow fell across the floor.

Sango looked up to see Miroku blocking the sunlight, standing in the doorway. He bowed to her, obviously unaware of what had happened.

"My Lady Sango." He said, before stumbling into the hut.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kagome muttered. She had been standing behind Miroku during the bow, and had pushed him out of the way, hence, the stumble.

"Did InuYasha behave while we were gone?" Kagome asked, unaware of the smirk that was brought to InuYasha's lips, and the thoughts that ran through Sango's head.

"Uh, well...." Kagome looked at Sango expectantly.

"He was pretty good." Sango managed, nodding. "We didn't fight."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You two _never_ fight." She said.

"We never talk long enough to each other to fight." Sango responded.

Kagome hummed her agreement, and set her bag down on the floor in the corner of the hut.

"Ugh, I'm soo hungry." She moaned, reaching into her bag and pulling out some of her foreign food. As she began eating, Sango slowly turned her gaze to InuYasha.

InuYasha had been staring at her the entire time, and smiled slightly when their eyes met. Before Sango knew what he was doing, InuYasha had jumped up, and strode toward Sango. Both Miroku and Kagome turned to see what he was doing, but he paid them no heed as he crouched down in front of her. He leaned in and slipped one hand around to the back of her neck, pulling her face close to his. Immediately, her face went bright red, as his lips neared hers. She knew everyone was watching, probably in various stages of shock and disbelief, but she wanted the kiss too much to pull away. InuYasha cheated though, and he tilted his head at the last second so that his lips stopped near her ears.

"Ask me real nice and I'll give you that kiss, cutie." He whispered, before purring softly in her her ear. It was a soft growl, a continuous humming that emanated from his throat. Sango was so tempted to kiss his throat, but knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. And she knew he knew it too. Bastard.

A/N: Hmm, just a small random one. As always, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. Sorry about my recent inactivity by the way.


End file.
